Midnight
by Tyrano
Summary: AU. Lily survives Voldemort's attack. What happens to the time line when Harry is raised by Lily and Severus. Pairings-LP/SS, HP/KB, NL/HA, OC/SB. Rating-T, reason-I'm paranoid.
1. Midnight

Heyo. I'm here with my new story, it will be a Harry/Katie pairing. Please note, all events take place one year before canon. The ages of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and all the other first years advance by one. So enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One, MIDNIGHT

Outside Potter Manor, Godric's Hallow

West Country, England

October 30, 1980

11:59 PM

Third Person POV

* * *

A handsome man stood outside a small manor in Godric's Hallow, West Country England. He wore long black robes. He had pale skin, blood-red eyes, and dark, dark, dark brown hair. A look of hate was plastered on his face. The reason for this hate was the fact that the house in front of him was owned by the last of a respected pure-blood family, and his _mudblood_ wife. Oh, how he hated muggleborns, muggles, and half-bloods. Despite being half-blood himself. Half-bloods reminded him of his _father_.They reminded him of a world that hated him, and his fellow wizards and witches. They used to burn witches on a stake. Just because they feared them. Thought them evil. Though not wizards, they always respected wizards. Thought them as the eternal heroes. Oh how wrong they were. the truth is that witches _and _wizards could be evil.

Though none more evil then Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was part of an anagram of his name. Tom Marvolo Riddle became, when rearranged correctly, I am Lord Voldemort. People not only feared him, but his name as well. His name practically radiates evil.

The reason he was here was simple. He was here to kill the Potters. A heavily respected family. James Potter, a pureblood, and the _mudblood_ that is his wife, Lily. As well as there infant son Harry. A half-blood. Like himself. Why was he going to kill the Potters? Once again, the reason was simple,. There had been a prophecy issued. Stating that eventually either Harry or Voldemort would kill the other.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'_

It had said, exactly. He was here to fulfill the prophecy. With one wave of his wand the wards came down. He blasted down the door before entering the house.

* * *

Inside Potter Manor, Godric's Hallow

* * *

James Potter's life was perfect. He had a beautiful wife named Lily, and a son Harry. His life had always been perfect, he had been born into a very wealthy pureblood family. He had millions, hell even billions, of Galleons, and even more Knuts and sickles. He was rich, to put it simply.

But his perfect life sadly would soon end.

* * *

It all started when there was a large crack of lightning. It illuminated a tall figure outside the manor.

"Lily, take Harry and go. I'll hold him off."

She looked at her husband like he was crazy, her reply was,"No James, you'll die."

"Some thing are worth dying for. As long as you and Harry are safe then I'll be fine. Please just go."

She nodded with tears in her eyes. With that she rushed off to get Harry and leave.

The door burst open as a powerful blasting hex hit it. In the door frame stood the tall man. He had a sadistic smile on his face. James was frozen in man rose his wand again. And cast the most dreaded spell in existence. The killing curse. "_Avada Kedavra._" He shouted. James was still frozen in fear, but the curse being cast snapped him out of his shock. He ducked under the curse. Barely. The man, getting angry, cast it twice more one hitting its mark. "_Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra._" Ex-Auror James Charles Potter fell to the ground. Dead.

Satisfied with his work, Voldemort walked up the stairs to the second floor of the manor.

* * *

Inside Potter Manor, Second Story

* * *

Voldemort made it up the steps. And made his way to the nursery. Inside was Lily Potter trying to hide with her son Harry. She failed miserably.

"Give him to me _mudblood_. Give me the brat."

"No please not harry take me instead. Please don't kill Harry."

"Shut up, you _mudblood_ bitch. Give me the brat and you can live."

"No please just take me instead," She said sobbing,"Please don't kill Harry" She continuously begged.

Finally getting fed up with the bitches begging he cast the killing curse. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Lily Potter fell to the ground.

Voldemort finally turned to the baby boy in the crib. The child gurgled. He was so innocent, not even knowing he was about to die.

With a lightning bolt shaped wand movement Voldemort cast the killing curse for the fifth time that morning. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

The curse rebounded. Directly at Voldmeort. His eyes widened in surprise. Before it hit. The man screamed as a piece of his soul was destroyed,"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

All that was left on the small boy was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. A scar that would one day become famous.

* * *

Godric's Hallow

* * *

A man with black hair down to his shoulders, black robes and piercing black eyes ran as fast as he could to Potter Manor. His wards had been broken. Lily, Harry, and James had been injured. Or just one. He was scared, he could not let his best friends and godson get killed. He had long ago made piece with James Potter. He had come to Severus (the man with black hair, eyes, and robes) and begged for forgiveness. He had even sworn on his life and magic that he was sorry. The ultimate oath. He had forgiven him and the two soon became best friends. Much to Lily's pleasure.

He arrived at the manor to see the door blasted in. He rushed inside. Only to be treated by the sight of his best friend dead on the floor. Tears started leaking out of his eyes. He quickly ran up the stairs to see if Harry and Lily were okay. He came into the nursery. Lily was laying on the ground, eyes closed, and not breathing (at least to the naked eye). He ran over and hugged her body to his chest. He had loved her. Not sisterly love. But the love a husband and wife would share. He was startled when he heard her speak.

"Se-Sev-Severus?" She asked stuttering.

* * *

Wow. My best chapter ever. Not length wise but like the content, less swearing, more detail, and a lot better grammar. Weeeeeellllllllll, this is the repost of this chapter. I'm going to do the same for chapters two and three.


	2. The Snape Family

Heyo peeps, I'm back, also I've created a basic update schedule, I'll update Midnight every Thursday or Friday, possibly Saturday/Sunday. It all depends on if I have ideas, homework, or swim practice. Thanks enjoy the story.

* * *

_Midnight_

_Chapter two, The Snape Family._

Second Floor, Potter Manor

West Country, England

October 31st, 1980

12:42 AM

Third Person POV

* * *

To say Severus Snape was shocked when Lily Potter, whom he had assumed dead, spoke his name was an understatement. He choked out,"Lily?"

When he asked her name she looked at him strangely, then she realized what had happened and began sobbing. Over the loss of her husband. Severus just held her. Eventually he helped her up and over to the crib where she picked up Harry. She held him tight. Fearing that if she let go he would disappear.

Severus said after about ten minutes,"Lily, if you want you and Harry are welcome to stay at Prince manor with me. It gets quite lonely sometimes. And I thought you might want and need some help raising Harry."

Lily smiled weakly at her friend, and nodded before hugging him. They stayed like that for a couple minutes.

Lily was ecstatic when Severus offered her a option to stay at Prince Manor. She had always had a crush in him. When she had married James, it was because she was still mad that Severus had called her a mudblood. She had still loved him. Despite all their fights as friends she had always had a cru- no she had always loved him. And now there might be a chance for her to have her true love.

When they went down stairs they apparated away. To Prince Manor.

Prince Manor was situated in a large ring of Manors. Including Longbottom Manor, Bell Manor, Black Manor, Prince Manor (of course), Mason Manor (Un inhabited) AN: Will be important in future)), Snape Manor, Peverell Manor, Hollow Manor, Abbot Manor, and Bones Manor. The Snapes were allies with every family in the ring. Lily, Severus, and Harry landed with a soft thud. Waking up Harry. Unlike most, Harry did not cry, he just looked confused. The three walked into the manor.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

Prince Manor

The Ring

West Country, England

June 1st, 1982

8:00

Third Person POV

* * *

Lily woke up at eight. It was the first day of summer, meaning Severus would be home at lunch. She had deeply missed her husband. Most in The Ring were surprised when they got married. The others were happy. Well all of them were happy, but most of them were surprised as well as shocked.

Severus and Lily had gotten married her and Harry's first summer at Prince Manor. After confessing their love for one another. Many other things had happened in the short time they had been there. One, they discovered Harry was a multi-Animagus. Meaning, he head multiple Animagus transformations. She remembered when they first discovered Harry was a Animagus. The Bells daughter Katie had been over, and the two were playing on the sitting room floor, when the parents decided to get drinks when they came back Harry and Katie were gone, and in their places were a gigantic snake (about twenty feet long and five feet in circumference) and a small griffin. The four adults were surprised. But soon realized what happened and laughed. And were once again surprised when the snake turned into a wolf, and the griffin a eagle. And they once again realized something, their children were not only Animagi, but multi-Animagi.

Two, Severus and Lily became Animagi, Lily a doe, and Severus a snake. And three, the two discovered things about their family. Severus and Lily discovered the fact that they were both purebloods, Severus' father coming from many generations of squibs, and the same for Lily's father. As well as the fact that Harry was their son. The result of being drunk. Though the two did not regret it. Not one bit. The two had become a lot closer with their son when they found out.

Together the Snape family became quite the family. A pureblood Slytherin, a pureblood Griffindor, and a pureblood unknown what house. Lily's mind gain snapped bak to when they found out that Harry was a multi-Animagus.

_Flashback_

_Lily Snape, Severus Snape, Jason bell, and Mary Bell sat in the sitting room (one of them) of Snape Manor, the four purebloods were currently talking about a possible marriage contract between Harry and Katie. While they folloed pureblood tradition sometimes, they did not always._

_The four decided to get some drinks. Together they got up and headed to the left wing kitchen._

_When they returned the places where Harry and Katie had once been were empty. And all of a sudden a basilisk sized snake with a griffin came into view. Mary screamed. When the two creatures stopped the adults noticed Harry's bright emerald green eyes on the snake. And the griffin had Katie's bright blue eyes. It didn't take long to realize what had happened._

_Harry and Katie, they discovered were Animagi. Then something amazing happened they arched as the snake turned into a wolf, and the griffin a eagle._

_"Their multi-Animagi." Lily said in awe._

_"Yeah," Severus began,"But which is which."_

_Mary replied,"I think the snake-wolf is Harry, Katie has always liked eagles and griffins. And Harry seems to love the color green and snakes."_

_"Makes sense." Jason began,"But how do we get them to change back?"_

_"We'll just have to wait, it could take hours." Severus said._

_After about three hours, Harry and Katie changed back. They giggled. And crawled over to their parents. Mary, Jason, Severus, and Lily laughed. And the women picked up their kids. They continued talking until about seven. When the Bells had to leave the Snape's Manor._

_End FlashBack_

She laughed as she remembered that day. The clock struck twelve. She jumped slightly. And smiled. As she did a small thud sounded, Lily stood up and sprinted to the foyer. Right into her husbands arms. Though, do to the force she hit him with the two tumbled to the ground. Lily clinging onto Severus tightly.

He chuckled and said,"It's nice to see you to Lily." She only nodded into his chest. When the two stood up she smiled at him. He had really changed his looks.

He looked much younger, and had shortened his originally long, greasy, ebony hair. And his eyes had seemed to lighten up as well. Where he used to have pitch black eyes, they had seemed to somehow turn a lighter shade of black. If that was even possible.

He pulled away and asked,"Where is our little metamagus?" She giggled at the word metamagus. It was a word he had invented, a mix of metamorphmagus and Animagus.

She replied after a short fit of giggles,"Probably turning his skin green! Again!"

Their son for some reason loved to make himself the colors of Slytherin. Green skin, silver hair, green pupils, and silver irises. Normally, his right eye was black and his left emerald green, as well as black hair with flaming red streaks. A mix of his parents. They continued onto the kicthen where little three year old harry was. Luckily, not Slytherin colors. Lily smiled and picked him up, Severus came over and hugged the two tightly. Lily then noticed the daily prophet on the table. She picked it up and read it.

* * *

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_**Harry and Lily Potter still Missing?**_

_**Article by: Rita Skeeter**_

_Aurors have yet to discover what happened to Harry Potter (The Boy Who Lived) and his mother, Lily Potter née Evans. On Halloween about three years ago, He Who Must Not Be Named attacked Potter Manor and killed Auror James Charles Potter. While Harry and Lily are still missing, their are several theories and sightings. While it is unknown whether the sittings are true or not, the theories are as follows,_

_1) Harry and Lily were kidnaped by the Dark Lord._

_2) Their bodies were hidden._

_3) Someone else came and rescued them._

_And 4) They both just left._

_If you have seen them please owl the Auror office immediately._

_More on the Potters and the Dark Lord_

_The life's of the Potters on pg.2_

_The rise of the Dark Lord on pg.8_

_And The attack on Godric's Hallow on pg.16_

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

Prince Manor

The Ring

West Country, England

August 1, 1987

12:00 Noon

Third Person POV

* * *

Lily smiled down at her eight year old son Harry as he opened his birthday presents. His birthday was the day before, but the two had his party today. Surrounding him were his best friends, Neville Longbottom, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Jackson Black. As well as their parents. He opened his last present and was surprised to see a Nimbus 1999 from the Black's, Sirius, Emily, and Jackson.

He smiled. And shouted out,"Thank you!" His cousin Jackson hugged him. And the six kids ran outside. Most likely to play Quidditch. Or to just fly around. The six of them were inseparable. And loved by many, including the elderly Hallows and Peverells. Two very old families.

Outside

Harry, Jackson, Neville, Susan, Hannah, and Katie ran outside. The group ran to the small house in the center of The Ring. In it was all the Quidditch stuff. The grabbed the brooms and the three boys grabbed the balls. They then ran to the Quidditch pitch. And begun to play. The group always did boys against girls. Harry, Katie, Neville and Susan were chasers, and Hannah and Jackson were keepers. The six played to three-hundred, or if they had two extra players till someone got the snitch. But they rarely had anyone else their own age over.

After about six hours, the six kids had finished a game. And it was time for birthday party dinner. The boys had one the game by one goal. It was always similar to this. With one team winning by one goal. Basically put, they were very evenly matched.

The day continued and at the end, Harry described it as the best day ever!

* * *

Time Skip

Prince Manor

The Ring

West Country, England

July 20th,1990

12:00 Noon

Third Person POV

* * *

A ten, almost eleven year old Harry Snape ran through the halls of Prince Manor, trying to find his Mum and Dad. The reason, was that he just received his Hogwarts letter. It said,

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

* * *

Harry finally found his parents in the sitting room. When he burst through the doors, he shouted,"MUM DAD! I GOT MY HOGWARTS LETTER!" The two older Snapes stood up and hugged their son tightly."Congratulations Harry, please tell me you will let the hat place you, and not immediately decide to go to Slytherin?" He nodded. She smiled at her son. And then, having finally registered what his wife had said to their son, Severus said,"Hey what's wrong with Slytherin?" Harry and Lily chuckled. They decided to go to Diagon Alley the next day.

* * *

Woooooooooo, over 21 hundred words. Some are in the ANs but I don't care. And 7 pages. Please review, and seeya. Midnight chapter two re-edit. Son of Time is still up for adoption. And bye.

TyranoSwag, signing off for now.


	3. The Alley, Train Ride, Boats, The Castle

AN:Well then, I'm alive! So here's another chapter. Also PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM!

* * *

Midnight

Chapter Three,Diagon Alley, The Train Ride, Boats, and The Castle

Diagon Alley

London, England

July 21st, 1990

9:00 AM

3rd Person POV

Harry looked around in awe. There were so many shops in Diagon Alley! Sure he had been here before, but that was when he was five, and didn't like looking at anything. He stood in between his mother and father. People looked at them strangely. They never knew that Hogwarts potions professor Severus Snape had a son. Or a wife for that matter! But one glare from the Potions Master, and the on lookers were running over top of each other to get away! It was true, Severus Snape was a very, very, very scary man. Even if he was a teacher. He was still scary.

Line Break

After about two hours of wandering around and shopping, it was time for Harry to get his wand. They stopped in front of Olivanders, and walked in.

"Ah," a voice said from somewhere in the ancient shop, "I was wondering when you would come to get your wand, Harry Snape."

"If you could quit the theatrics and come out Olivanders that would be much appreciated." Came Severus' cold voice. Which he only used in public. After a couple of crashes and some swearing, Alexander (AN: Don't know Olivander's actual first name) Olivanders appeared.

After about a minute of staring Olivanders said, "Well then, which is your wand arm Mr. Snape?"

Harry thought about it. Which would be easier to cast with? Left? Or right? He decided that his right arm would be easier to cast with and pointed to it. Olivanders nodded and went to work taking measurements. The entire time Harry was thinking one thing, 'Why is this old man so strange.'

After about ten minutes, Olivanders grabbed a box. In it was a 11 inch, Cherry with unicorn horn. Olivanders snatched it as soon as Harry raised his arm, muttering, "No, no, no." Harry decided that this man was dropped on his head as a baby. A lot (AN:LoL). The wand grabbing and snatching continued, until Harry was given an 12 inch Elder and Ebony with Phoenix feather and solified Basilisk Venom (AN: A mix of my wands). Olivanders looked absolutely startled when green and silver sparks shot out of it.

He said, "Curious, very curious Mr. Snape. I've never seen anyone be chosen by a wand made of light and dark materials. This wand will work very well for Defense Against the Dark Arts, AND the Dark Arts."

Harry looked down at his wand in wonder. A wand good for DADA, OR the Dark Arts? How was that possible?

After paying 50 galleons for the wand, the Snapes left Olivanders, and headed to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

Line Break

The Leaky Cauldron was near empty. Only a few small groups of people and the bar owner occupied it.

They ate lunch quickly. Hoping no one would recognize Lily. As many knew what she looked like. Luckily Harry had his normal appearance. Short black hair with flame red streaks. His right eye pitch black and the other, the brightest emerald green in the world. Even though this made him stick out, he looked nothing like James Potter.

Line Break

Back at home Harry raced through the manner. Running full speed to his room. Wanting to start reading as soon as possible.

When he finally got to his room he ripped open the top book in his pile (Advanced Potions NEWT level) and began reading. He sighed as soon as he got to the second page, his father had already taught him all of these potions. For NEWT level, they were rather basic. He stood up and threw himself onto his bed.

Line Break

The last week of summer vacation was hectic. Harry and Lily were always running around, trying to make sure Harry had everything ready for Hogwarts (Severus had left the week before) Finding potions ingredients, getting Luna's (Harry's black cat with silvery yellow eyes, hence the name Luna) claws trimmed, so that no student would die, packing trunks. And all that fun stuff.

Where did they get their energy? Who knows. But they kept running around the house checking and re-checking.

By the time August thirty-first came, Harry was sure he was ready. But just in case he checked one last time.

"Books. Check! Potions ingredients. Check! Cat. Check! Well, that's everything!" He said happily.

He headed down the stairs (four flights) to the kitchen for lunch. In the kitchen was his mother, making sandwiches. He sat down at the table as she finished (the kitchen table, not the dining room table). She walked over carrying the sandwiches.

Line Break

At ten the next morning Lily and Harry aparrated onto the platform. Even though the train would not leave for another hour, Harry wanted to get there early so he could choose his (and his friends) compartment. After hugging his mother good bye, he walked onto the train to look for a compartment.

When he got on he noticed that the compartments were not very big, enough room for about four or five people. 'Looks like Katie gets to sit on my lap,' He thought happily. Yes. He had a crush on Katie, but he knew she had one on him too.

At about ten Katie, Susan, Hannah, Neville, and Jackson boarded the train. Hannah, Neville, and Jackson were the first three in, taking the other three seats in the compartment. The other two first blushed, knowing that if they wanted to sit with their friends, they would have to sit on peoples laps.

Katie walked in and made herself comfortable on Harry's lap. Leaning into the bigger boys chest. Secretly she had hoped that Harry would ask her out. The other four (Jackson, Susan, Hannah, and Neville) knew this and had made bets on when the two would finally get together.

Harry smiled when Katie sat on his lap. As well as at the blush on her face. She looked absolutely adorable. Especially since at his five foot seven, Harry towered over the shorter girl. Who stood only four foot nine. Well, he did not tower over her... But he was still almost a foot taller.

Susan decided to sit in Neville's lap. Knowing that the boy had a crush on her. She grinned ear to ear at his blush. But knew that her face was probably just as bright a red as his. Due to HER crush on him. The other four (Harry, Katie, Jackson, and Hannah) burst out laughing. After a couple of seconds of Neville and Susan glaring. The two joined the rest.

They were definitely best friends.

Line Break

At about one pm, an elderly woman pushing a trolley came into view. She smiled kindly at the first years and asked,"Anything off the trolley dears?"

After getting and paying for their snacks (mostly Chocolate frogs) they began to eat. Though it was hard for Harry and Neville because of the girls in their laps! Through out the rest of the train ride the six played many games. Including Exploding snap, Chess, and the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean Challenge. The train ride was much more fun then most peoples.

Line Break

At about eight, the train pulled into Hogsmead Station. The group got off the train and looked around in awe. The castle was beautiful at night. Especially from this distance. As they looked around they heard a booming voice shouted,"Firs' years, firs' years over 'ere." The six friends followed the other first years to the source of the voice guessing it to be the groundskeeper Hagrid. Their guesses were correct, it indeed was Hagrid. A giant man, about half the size of a full grown mountain troll. They found him next to a fleet of boats.

When they started boarding the boats Hagrid shouted,"No more tha' four to a boat." Harry, Katie, Neville, and Susan sat in a boat together waiting to launch.

As it turned out they didn't have to wait long, as almost as soon as they sat down in the boat, the small delta launched themselves magically. Harry stared up at the looming castle, it was beautiful. Harry felt Katie's hand snake into his, he smiled. His feelings for her were defiantly, defiantly, more than a small crush.

During the ride Harry could have sworn he saw the famous giant squid of the Black lake.'I probably did.' He thought to himself.

Line Break

The rest of the boat ride was short, taking all of about five minutes.

When the first years walked up the steps they found Professor Mcgonagall."The firs' years professor." Hagrid told her. Mcgonagall nodded sharply and replied,"Yes. Thank you Hagrid, you may join the others in the great hall." Hagrid smiled at the first years and lumbered away.

Mcgonagall looked at each one individually, before saying,"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Understand?"

There were mumbles and mutters of yes, some nodded heads and even a couple of swears. Harry just stared at her blankly.

"Good, now then follow me. It is time for the ceremony." She turned and followed her to the great hall. While most looked around in awe, Harry and his friends just kept walking, having seen plenty of pictures from their parents (AN: Yep, Neville's parents are still alive!:)).

They watched as the old hat opened it's mouth and sang.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none)For I'm a Thinking Cap!" As the hat finished it's song clapping filled the hall, mainly from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws.

Harry looked at Mcgonagall. Waiting for her to speak.

"Now then," She began,"When I call your name step forward and place the hat on your head to be sorted."

"Abbot, Hannah!"

Harry watched his friend walk up to the small stool and sat down (by now the hall was completely silent). Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head and stepped back.

After about a minute the hat shouted,"SLYTHERIN!" Cheering filled the hall from the Slytherin table as well as from Harry's father. People looked at Severus in shock when he clapped for Hannah. In response he just glared at them. They turned away. Still wondering what had changed between them.

Harry tuned out the sorting until he heard,"Bell, Katie!" Harry watched Katie follow the example of the students before her. As soon as the hat was placed on her head it shouted,"SLYTHERIN!" Snape once again clapped. As did Harry, Hannah, Neville, Jackson, and Susan.

After Katie came Jackson, who joined Hannah and Katie in Slytherin. As did Susan, who went after Jackson.

After Susan, Harry tuned out the sorting waiting for Neville to be called. He wondered if he should change his appearance. He decided against it, he liked the way he looked now, five foot six, short black hair with ginger streaks, extremely pale skin, and two different colored eyes. Left emerald green, and his right, pitch black.

His head snapped to the stool as Neville was called to be sorted. The sorting took longer then most, about four minutes, but in the end Neville joined Slytherin. To surprised aplause from all but Severus, and his (Harry's) friends.

Harry was extremely anxious for his turn. Knowing he would join his friends.

When it came to his turn Mcgonagall gasped looked at Severus, before clearing her throat and shouting,"Harry Snape!" People gasped and looked at Severus who just smirked back at them. Whispering about Snape's supposed son filled the hall. Even at the staff table. Could this be the reason his mood has changed?

Harry slowly walked up to the stool, aware of the fact that every eye in the Great Hall was on him. He sat down on the stool and allowed Mcgonagall to place the hat on him.

As soon as she did, he felt something push against his mind barriers. He let the thing in, knowing it was the hat.

'Well then Mr. Snape. It seems you already know where you want to go, but are you sure you want Slytherin?' The hat said in his mind.'You would do quite well in any other house.'

'Just put me in Slytherin you dirty old hat.' He thought angrily.

'If your sure.' The hat said in his mind, before it shouted out,"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the Slytherins clap loudly, as well as his father he smiled and walked over to his friends. He sat down next to them, his smile widened when Katie kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned to the head table and waved at his father a large smile on his face, Severus returned the smile and wave. When the sorting ended Dumbledore told them to dig in and enjoy the feast.

Line Break

After the feast ended, Dumbledore gave them some final announcements, before sending them off to bed with a smile on his face.

* * *

AN:So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review, favorite, and follow. Bye, bye.

Tyranoswag signing off for now. Piece.


	4. The Weasel

**AN: Sup, I'm back with the fourth chapter. Before I say anything else, I'm sorry for taking so long, and also there is important information at the bottom in the AN's, so please read all those. And I hope to have the fifth chapter up by the 14****th****, but before then I have six middle school swim practices and two meets, one of which is this Tuesday. So wish me luck, and thanks. Please enjoy.**

**Midnight**

**Chapter Four**

**The Weasel**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**Headmaster's Office**

**9:00 PM**

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man currently. His plans for the Potters had been ruined. It was supposed to be simple, Lily and James are killed, Harry goes to the Dursley's, where for ten years he is beaten and malnourished into the perfect bendable, easy to manipulate, "Chosen One" who has never heard of the wizarding world. He would have clung to Dumbledore, and treated him as if he was his savior. Allowing Dumbledore to have him killed fighting Voldemort. With Dumbleodre stepping in and finishing of Voldemort. The plan was perfect, fool proof. At least it would have been if Lily hadn't survived and married Snape. "That stupid emo, little bastard, he ruined my plan!" Dumbledore ranted, on and on. "Oh I will have my revenge." He vowed while pacing in his office, to the sighs and pity of the previous headmasters.

**LINE BREAK**

**Slytherin Dorms**

**9:20 PM**

While Dumbledore was pissed in his office, Harry was settling down in his own, private room inside the Slytherin dungeons. Yep, the Slytherins each got their own room. And it was larger in size then the dorms of the other houses. Due to a little thing called the enlargement charm. All Slytherin's had their own bathroom, study, mini library, and bedroom. They always said the best, deserved the best. He smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall in his bed. He heard the door open, and looked over. Standing there with a small smile was Katie, who walked over and sat on his lap resting her head against his chest. The twelve year old smiled, and kissed the the top of Katie's head. Before closing his eyes again and relaxing. Not planning on going to bed until at least 11. He loved this, just relaxing with the girl he loved. At least he thought he loved her, he was still only twelve after all. But, he hoped he did love her, otherwise, their marriage would be horrible. As the two had a marriage contract, through the Most Noble House of Bell, and the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Mason. The House of Mason being his mothers house (AN: I'll put a description on my profile on houses, check it out so you know what I'm talking about.).

The comfortable silence was broken by Katie asking, "What do you think Dumbledore is doing right now?"

"Probably seething, calling dad emo, shouting, "I will have my revenge!", and acting pissed in general." Harry replied, his cold voice comforting the younger girl who giggled. She snuggled deeper into his chest, savoring the intimate moment with her betrothed.

Harry looked at the clock on his bedside table, it read 11:25 P.M**.** He sighed and said "Well, it's getting late and we have classes tomorrow, we should probably go to bed." Katie buried herself even deeper into Harry, not wanting to leave. Harry sighed again, before snapping his fingers, which replaced his robes with a pitch-black pair of Nike basketball shorts, and a dark grey dry-fit Nike tee shirt. And Katie's robes with a girls version of what he was wearing. He snapped his fingers once again, which turned out the lamps, leaving the room lit only by the moon through the floor to ceiling window that showed the Slytherin dorms being under the Back Lake.

Line Break

**Sytherin Dorms**

**6:20 AM**

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He noticed two things immediately, first, the sun was already shining threw the floor to ceiling window that showed the Slytherin dorms were under the Black Lake ((the Black Lake was named after Theodore Black, the second headmaster of Hogwarts.) AN: I made that up for the story, I think it's an interesting fake fact, don't you?). The second was that Katie was still lying on his chest, sound asleep. He smiled and gently kissed the top of her head. Katie's eyes slowly opened, and she smiled up at him. The two slowly got out of bed, and ready for the day (separately of course). Before making their way down to breakfast.

**Great Hall**

**7:15 AM**

As Harry and Katie sat down at the Slytherin table, the rest of the Slytherin first years, as well as the second through fourth years, and about half of the fifth years walked in and sat down. When Harry's dad (Severus Snape) saw that most of the of his snakes were at the table he came around with the schedules. The first year schedule read:

Monday

7:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:45-11:45: Double Potions (Gryffindor)

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: Break

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration (Gryffindor)

2:15-2:30: Break

2:30-4:30: Double Defense Against the Dark Arts (Hufflepuff)

4:45-6:00: Break

6:00-8:00: Dinner

Tuesday

7:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:45-10:45: Charms (Gryffindor)

10:45-11:00: Break

11:00-12:00: Herbology (Ravenclaw)

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: Break

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration (Gryffindor)

2:15-2:30: Break

2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts (Hufflepuff)

3:30-6:00: Break

6:00-8:00: Dinner

Wednesday

7:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:45-10:45: Charms (Gryffindor)

10:45-11:00: Break

11:00-12:00: Herbology (Ravenclaw)

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-1:15: Break

1:15-2:15: Transfiguration (Gryffindor)

2:15-2:30: Break

2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts (Hufflepuff)

3:30-6:00: Break

6:00-8:00: Dinner

12:00-1:00(AM): Astronomy (All houses)

Thursday

7:00-9:30: Breakfast

9:45-10:45: Charms (Gryffindor)

10:45-11:00: Break

11:00-1:00: Herbology (Ravenclaw)

1:00-2:00: Lunch

2:15-3:15: Transfiguration (Gryffindor)

3:30-6:00: Flying (First week only, from second week on, Free Block) (All houses)

6:00-8:00: Dinner

Friday

7:00-9:30: Breakfast

10:00-12:00: Double Potions (Gryffindor)

12:00-1:00: Lunch

1:00-6:00: Free Block

6:00-8:00: Dinner

As Harry finished reading the timetable, he groaned, he had classes once or twice everyday. At least it gave him plenty of chances to get them to lose points. As despite common belief, his mother Lily had been a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor.

He slowly went back to enjoying his breakfast, which was made up of sausages, bacon, toast, eggs (scrambled with butter and pepper), and a large stack of pancakes.

He looked up half a second later to Neville calling, "Harry, do you see this bullshit? Double Potions and Transfiguration with the Gryffindorks?"

Harry chuckled, but agreed, his response came next, "Well at least we can use my dad's favoritism to it's max. And everyone knows McGonagall doesn't have a favorite house." Several other first years (Hannah, Susan, Jackson, and Neville included) nodded their heads, some saying that the day would be better if he was right.

**Line Break**

**Potions Room**

**9:45 AM**

As breakfast came to an end, Harry and the other first year Slytherins made their way down to the dungeons for Potions. And not surprisingly, the Potions room was about eighteen meters from the Slytherin dorms. About seven minutes after they took their seats the Gryffindors walked in. His dad's cold voice rang out "Twenty points from Gryffindor, for being late."

A stupid looking redhead shouted "But were only fifty seconds late!" (AN: Sorry but I hate Ron, he's fucking stupid)

Severus had a predatory look on his face, "Well then I guess I'll make it fifty points for being fifty seconds late, thirty for disrespect as well as the original twenty, and a detention for you Weasel, sorry, I meant Weasley, tonight at midnight with Mr. Filch."

The Gryffindors groaned. And one, a bushy haired bossy looking girl, smacked Weasley on the back of the head. He glared at her before sitting down next to a black boy in the back row.

Severus returned to the front before taking roll call, "Hadrian Snape, Katelyn Bell, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasel, sorry, Ronald Weasley." He went down the list, "accidentally" getting a Gryffindors name wrong every once in a while, before revealing what they would be doing during that class ("You have one hour, and twenty nine minutes to make a Boils Cure potion to the best of your ability. Now begin."), before walking around criticizing some potions and saying others were perfect. By the end of class, he had ruined the hopes of every Gryffindor (Except for Granger, she looked like she had been issued a challenge), and inflated the egos of each Slytherin.

**Line Break**

**Transfiguration Room**

**1:15 PM**

"Welcome to your first Transfiguration lesson of the year. For today you will be attempting to Transfigure a match into a needle, and those who succeed, will not have to complete the homework assignment, which is to write a twenty inch, or more, essay on the process of transfiguring a piece of wood, to metal. Now, turn to page eighteen, and begin reading, once you finish reading, you may begin on the task." McGonagall said.

"Professor, if someone does finish the assignment, can they turn in the essay for extra credit?" The bushy haired girl called Granger asked.

McGonagall nodded and said, "Yes, Ms. Granger, if anyone completes the task, they may turn in the essay for extra credit. Now begin."

Harry turned to his book, skimmed through it before looking at the match stick before him. With a flick of his wand and a mental image of a very ornate needle, he turned the wood, into a solid silver needle. He turned to his right where Katie was sitting, and helped her through the task, and did the same with Neville and Draco who were sitting on his left.

"Mr. Snape, if you think that you are oh so brilliant, and can talk while your peers are trying to work, lets see you try changing the ma…." McGonagall started angrily, before stopping, upon noticing the perfect needle sitting on his desk. Harry looked at her, before changing his needle back into a match, and changing it back. Silently, both times the transfiguration was perfect. McGonagall was at a loss for words. The Weasel stood and shouted, "Professor he probably did with dark magic the slimy snake, he deserves detention." While pulling out a piece of parchment, Harry stated, "The task was simple Professor, now if you don't mind, I think I'll start on the essay. And I'd enjoy not being accused of using dark magic again." McGonagall nodded. Before calling The Weasel out, and giving him detention with Severus on Tuesday.

For the rest of class, Harry worked on his essay, before turning it in at the end. His essay being about seventy inches long, and taking up four rolls of parchment.

**Line Break**

**DADA Classroom**

**4:20 PM**

Harry looked around, bored to death of this stupid class, with this stupid teacher. All he wanted to do was punch Quirrell in the face and leave, but there was still ten minutes left of class.

When class finally ended he walked out, and headed back to his dorm for a quick nap and shower before dinner. Wondering what was to come.

**AN: Well there you have it, chapter four of Midnight, and it's only a week late.**

**AN2: On my profile I have info on the characters of this story and how they have changed.**

**AN3: Also I made a facebook for myself, the name is Ender Riddle. Check it out for sneak peeks, backround info, and more.**

**AN4: on my profile, I plan on making a list of all the different types of houses, and what they mean. Check it out.**

**AN5: And finally I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. I'll try to have chapter five up by the 14****th****.**


	5. Troll in the Dungeons

**AN: Sup bros, I'm back, and welcome to chapter five of Midnight. On the date of me beginning this it is February 4****th****.**

**AN2: So yeah, last chapter we saw Harry's first day at Hogwarts. I did recently edit the chapter and repost it. So if you got an email and thought it was a new chapter, sorry.**

**AN3: And at the time of me continuing this it is March 17 at 12:07 AM! I'm really good at not doing things.**

**Midnight**

**Chapter Five**

**Troll in the Dungeons**

**September**

**Great Hall**

**Hogwarts Castle**

**6:01 PM**

Harry looked at the piles of food on the table, his plate quickly filled with food (steak, corned beef, bread, corn, asparagus, and mashed potatoes). He looked a t his filled plate for about a second before digging in. About a quarter of the way through his first serving, Katie sat down to his left and laid her head on his shoulder. He grunted in response, not looking up, just focusing on his food. Overall, the meal was next to silent. With the six friends speaking only occasionally of homework. Which none of them had. But most of the rest of the students in their year (A.K.A. the "dumbasses") did.

About halfway through the meal they received their first interruption. Dumbledore, finally noticing the hall was full, began his announcements ("And the forbidden forest is forbidden, as well as the third floor corridor for any who do not wish to die a most painful death."). Before sitting down and giving Harry the evil eye. And in all honesty, Harry would have found it creepy, if, Dumbledore wasn't wearing fucking bright purple robes and had a damn twinkle in his eye (which was fucking bullshit, the goddamned twinkle was fake).

After dinner ended the students returned to their dorms exhausted from their first day at Hogwarts (or for second year and above, first day back). And it was unanimously agreed, that the trek back to the dorms would be silent. Lead by the seventh and sixth years, then first, second and third, followed by the fourth and fifth. This was a common formation, as despite Slytherins reputation as being dark (most Slytherins had a dark magical affinity, so somewhat true), rude, evil (occasionally), and sneaky (completely true, all Snakes are cunning). They were very loyal to each other.

**Line Break **

**(AN:story starts to speed up a bit from here, and skips around from week to week or month to month, instead of day to day)**

**Thursday**

**3:30 PM**

**Quiditch Pitch**

**Third Person POV**

Harry looked around at the rest of the students in his year, there were about sixty of them in all. The war (prepare for my theory about Harry's class size!) had devastated the magical world. Hundreds of wizarding families across the world had been killed off.

With the total death tally reaching up to 70,000,000, almost half of the worlds wizarding population. Hogwarts was made to hold about a thousand students (my middle school (yes I'm in middle school) has a population of about 940 students, so for a boarding school (a _premier_ boarding school) this is quite reasonable, especially since there are four known magical institutions, Hogwarts, Beuxbatons, Durmstrang, and Salem, it is likely they have large populations).

But with how many died, the school was shorted sixty students in each year starting two years before Harry's year. Classes were originally meant to have one house per, but they were combined recently due to small populations. This also caused about half of the teaching staff to be sacked (I love British slang!).

But back to the story.

Madam Hooch had walked out the door (well one of the doors as I estimate their being roughly 1700 doors in and on the grounds of Hogwarts) and said, "Line up, stand next to a broom and say UP. Speak confidently, or the broom will do little more then flop around on the grass. Very good, now grip your broom tightly, and place it between your legs, careful now, you don't want to go sliding off the end."

Harry smirked and not being able to resist, said, to the amusement of most others, "That's what she said!" this statement had the majority od the rest of the class snickering.

Hooch however, did not look amused, "Very amusing Mr. Snape, since you obviously think your so clever, answer this, your trapped in a room with no doors and no windows, the only things in the room are a table and a mirror, how do you escape?" Hooch said smirking lightly, confident the little bastard (her words not mine, though technically, Harry's parents weren't married when he was conceived or born, so he is a bastard) wouldn't answer correctly.

"Really Madam Hooch, you were a Ravenclaw, and that's the best you could come up with? It's simple, you look in the mirror, you see what you saw, you take the saw, and cut the table in half. Two halves make a hole, you crawl through the hole, and OH MY GOD! Your out!" He said, faking surprise.

Hooch gave him the evil eye ('Wow', Harry thought, 'That's three professors that don't like me, and its only the fourth day of classes!') But the lesson continued as planned. With no more interruptions.

**Line Break**

**October**

**Wednesday (31****st****)**

**9:45 AM**

**Charms**

Harry swished and flicked with his wand lazily one more time, and watched as his feather levitated above his desk. Bored out of his mind. He had mastered this spell three years ago. Unlike Katie who was still struggling. He turned in his seat and began explaining what she was doing wrong, and how to correct it. The muggleborn Granger girl, saw this and decided to try and help out her fellow Gryffindork the Weasel. But this backfired causing the almost twelve year old girl to burst out of the room in tears. Flitwick noticed this and the Weasel lost Gryffindork 30 points. The Slytherins began chuckling at the Weasel's stupidity. Before cleaning up and exiting the classroom. And continuing about their day.

**(AN: Its fucking 1:18 in the morning and I'm really tired, but I will finish this!)**

**Line Break**

**Wednesday**

**6:00 PM**

**Great Hall**

Harry looked around at all the wonderful food, and dug in. Resembling a hungry bear. He felt like he was in heaven. And then fucking Queerill had to fucking ruin it.

"Troooooolllllll, troll in the dungeon!" He burst into the great hall shouting, "Just though you all ought to know!" He finished, before collapsing, which was clearly fake, he fell backwards, the damn fucktard couldn't even fake fainting!

The proclamation caused an uproar, students began screaming about how they were "too young to die". And other garbage like that.

Dumbledore, seemingly having enough stood and shout "SILENCE!" But he drew it out more dramatically, and continued "Remain calm, prefects please lead your housemates back to your dormitories, teachers, please come with me to investigate the school." This caused an uproar from the Slytherins ("OUR DORMITORIES ARE IN THE DUNGEON YOU STUPID OLD GOAT FUCKER!"), and another "SILENCE!" from the headmaster. And in the end, the Slytherins began walking back to the commons in year groups, year one with seventh year prefects, year two with sixth year prefects, and three with year five prefects, the remaining Slytherins walked back alone with their year mates.

Harry's year took the most direct route, down the stairs by the girls bathroom, down more stairs and down a hallway to the commons. And as the group crept quietly towards their common room, wands drawn and ready (though most of the first years knew little to nothing). And as they passed the bathroom, they heard a crying from within and a 'thump' thump' 'thump'. And as they looked at the corner, their worst nightmares came true. A seventeen foot tall troll rounded said corner, dragging what looked to be a branch from the whomping willow. The seventh years quickly instructed the firsties to scatter, and make themselves hard to hit, while simultaneously firing off every spell they knew at the mountain of a troll.

But there spells seemed to only anger the troll more. And with one sweep of its club, the two prefects were slammed into the wall, and knocked unconscious. The first years were horrified, and began firing off what they knew. At least all but six. Those six waited, waited until the others stopped, before sending their own volley, consisting mostly of somewhat "overpowered" "dark" cutting and blasting curses. Aiming to kill the troll. And they succeeded, with a well placed shot to the neck by harry.

**(AN: Sorry if this "battle scene" if it an even be called that sucks, I'm tired, I'll rewrite an repost it after I get the next chapter up, so in about three months)**

And at that moment, the teaching staff of Hogwarts burst in ready to fight. Only to find two unconscious prefects, eleven first years, and one dead troll (who's body was horribly mutilated).

The only words spoken came from Harry's dad, "30 points to Slytherin for killing the troll, and protecting the school, and 5 points from Gryffindor, for missing most of the day (that last part being directed at a tearful Granger who was just now creeping out of the bathroom." And that was it.

**AN1; Finally, done with chapter five, if you enjoyed, favorite, follow, and review. Thanks.**

**AN2: At the time of me finishing this, it is 1:50 Am, on Tuesday March 17, 2015. And I am listening to "MAMA" by My Chemical Romance, and it is the best song in the entire damn world. **

"**Mama were all full of lies, Mama were meant for the flies."**

**AN3: Well peace out. Also, did you know that in French Vol De Mort (voldemort) translates to 'flight from death"?**


	6. Mitternacht- 1st chapter rewrite

**AN: Quick answer from a question I received in a review!**

**Q- ****I have a question... Are you sure they're first years and not seventh because the average height for an 11yr old male is appx. 4"0' average for female is between 4" and 3" it's not until they reach their teen years they will "sprout" up to be the height of a full grown adult. And will stop growing by age 18**

**Answer- I don't know if your joking or not. I'm 13 (surprise!), and I'm fucking 5' 9". There was a kid in my class last year that was six foot. I have been over five foot since I was about 10. SO I hope you were joking, as if you weren't, your either A) stupid or B) from a different part of the world, with me living in the United States of Murica.**

**But anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Mitternacht**

**Prologue**

Deep within the village of Godric's Hallow stood a lone man in front of a most elegant house. Part of the beauty came from its secondary story, an uncommon sight within the wizarding/muggle village, another from the way the moonlight reflected off the perfect house, illuminating the even more perfect gardens below. The man detested the beauty. He hated it. As within the house lay the only person that could ever have the ability to kill him. And this _person _was nothing but a bloody baby. The child of a blood traitor and _mudblood_. The man shuddered as he thought the word. Merely thinking of muggles breeding and creating a so-called _witch _or _wizard_ was disgusting to him.

The man had always hated muggles, ever since he grew up in the blasted "orphanage", if it could be called that. Within that hell hole the molestation of some of the more mid aged residents was not as uncommon as one would think. The "caretaker" had very pedophilic and perverted fantasies. And as the boys there rarely got enough food, none were strong enough to defend themselves once "Mr. Mason" set his eyes on them. The man could not help but remember the one time he had to visit that muggle bastard's office. '_No. That is in the past. It has ben fifty years since that man has taken a breath._'

The man, Lord Voldemort, had done horrible things before. He had murdered entire families, burned down houses with the occupants trapped inside, tortured men, women, and children even, for hours on end. Not granting them the sweet release of death. But he could not settle his stomach when thinking of rape. Rape rarely occurred during Death Eater attacks, in part, that was thanks to the rapist that owned Wool's Orphanage.

The man cast a quick spell. "_Ziet_." A virtual clock like thing appeared before the man, glowing faintly, allowing him to read the time as 11:45. He nodded, his power would be greatest at midnight, between All Hallow's Eve and November first, making it the best time to kill Potter before he could grow powerful enough to defeat him.

Another whispered spell and the door to the small house was blown inwards with the strength to cause the whole house to shake. The crying of a baby filled the house as the Lord Potter, James Charlus shouted at his wife "Take Harry and run! It's him!" Grabbing her wand and son, she ran as fast as a four month pregnant twenty year old could. Meanwhile James grabbed his own wand and raised a shield as a powerful '_Bombarda_' nearly threw him backwards into the fireplace. He quickly sent his own curse (a lesser known curse with similar effects to the famed killing curse) "_Töten_"!

"Such a dark curse from such a light wizard Potter! What would Dumbledore say?"

Potter snarled at him. Before sending curses getting darker and darker. "_SECTUMSPMPRA! NECO! CRUCIO!_"

Voldemort merely laughed at the man as he knocked all the curses to the side. He proceeded to send his own dark curses back, by the fifth curse, James was backed against the wall. "You can't beat me Potter. You did your best to protect your family! But you hall see them again soon! Enjoy death! _AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Potter's body fell to the floor. Back slumped against the damaged wall.

A smirk made it's way onto Voldemort's face. That had taken less then twelve minutes. He had three to deal with the mudblood before he had to kill Potter junior.

The stairs were somewhat more difficult to navigate compared to the rest of the house, they were nearly destroyed from the duel between Potter and himself. Managing to get up he walked into the room where a crying Lily Potter stood facing the door with her wand drawn, she tried to cast a spell and failed miserably. With a flick of his wand, Voldemort sent the mudblood through the air, her body slammed into the wall opposite the crib.

"Poor Harry Potter. So young, yet you must die if I shall live. You must die before you truly get to live. A pity. But it is necessary; you see my cause will benefit the Wizarding world as a whole. Minus those who have died, or will die like you and your worthless father, of course. But as Dumbledore is fond of saying, it is all for the… ah yes, the Greater Good. Or perhaps the greater evil in my case. Eh, a technicality I am sure. Oh dear me look at the time, you shall die in, three, two, one. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Tom looked in horror as the curse seemingly rebounded off the boy. His last thought before darkness was '_Oh fuck me._'

**LINE BREAK FO YO SEXY FACES**

"No, no, no, no, no. Damn it!" Severus Snape ran at full speed when he saw the damage done to the Potter cottage. Half the front wall was missing. If only he hadn't told the Dark Lord that damned prophecy. None of this would have ever happened. He barged through the doorless doorframe of the house and winced slightly at the sight of his former school rival for Lily's affections. He had managed to aquire Lily's forgiveness for his stupidity in fifth year, by agreeing to meet with James and try to work out there differences. In the end, the two had left as acquaintances not yet friends, but no longer enemies.

The sight of his body slumped against the wall made him expect the worst for the Lily and Harry. But he was surprised when he heard the high pitched (are baby cries high pitched? I don't remember much past my tenth, I mean FIFTH birthday) cry of a young child.

He sprinted up the stairs two at a time and ran to the nursery, where to his great joy, Harry laid unharmed in his crib, excluding a small lightning bolt shaped scar upon his for head. A single tear dropped from his eye when he saw Lily lying on the floor opposite Harry's crib. Another fell when Severus saw the dent in the wall. He made his way over and kneeled next to his first love, as an occasional tear, turned into full out sobs. He sobbed his heart out, before he stopped suddenly. Was that a take in of breath he felt? He pulled away from Lily slightly and put his ear to her chest. Her heart was beating! And she was breathing!

He stood slowly and picked her up with him, he made his way over to the wooden rocking chair and set her down, before moving around the room, packing several things he felt the three of them would need. He planned to take Lily and Harry to his home back in Spinners End. When his father had finally died, the house was left to him. HE stopped when he noticed Lily's eyes flutter open, she looked at him with wide eyes, before stuttering his name. "S-s-s-Sev?" She tried to stand up but Severus held her down. "Shhhh. Don't move too much Lily. The Dark Lord flung you into that wall. Amazingly nothing was broken, but you will have many bruises and aches for some time."

She looked at the crib and asked, "Where are James and Harry?"

Severus gently picked Harry out of his crib and handed him to Lily. Before saying sadly, "James is dead, he was hit with the killing curse."

A sob left the twenty-one year old redhead as tears began flowing. Severus gently placed his hand on her knee, as he kneeled down. "I'm sorry Lily. If I had got here sooner. Of hadn't told that _man_ that damned prophecy. James would be alive." In all honesty, Severus felt he was at least, partially to blame for James's death, but he felt the most blame fell upon Dumbledore.

Lily shook her head. Before she could say anything, Sirius Black burst into the room wand-drawn. He looked at the two in surprise and then relief. "Thank Merlin. When I saw, J-J-James I assumed the worst. What the hell happened?!"

Lily began crying again as Severus explained. "The Dark Lord learned the location from Pettigrew. He dueled James, came up here, sent Lily into the wall, and attempted but failed to kill Harry here. At least that is what I believe happened." He looked at Lily for confirmation. She dried here eyes and nodded.

Severus stood and brought Lily and Harry up with him. He looked at the mother and son as well as Sirius. "We must leave here. That bastards followers will surely come when they notice their marks have faded. Black, invoke "Lord's Section 21, paragraph 12. You are still thought to be the secret keeper. The Ministry cannot break that passage as you know well." Sirius nodded. And soon the plan was set.

Severus would take Harry and Lily to his home in Spinners End, while Sirius would present himself to the ministry and invoke the "Lord's Law of An Immediate and Fair Trial, No Matter the Crime" to insure he was not sent to Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. Halfway through the planning, Hagrid showed up, upon seeing them, and hearing their plan he nodded and left, saying he would stall Dumbledore for as long as possible. Hagrid hero-worshipped Dumbledore, but he agreed that the man failed to protect Lily, James, and Harry. Knowing this, and that Lily was in the good hands of Sirius (whose innocence was explained quickly by Lily) and Severus, he agreed to keep Dumbledore from the house.

**Line Break**

Sirius made his way quickly through the Ministry atrium, stopping in the center. A guard soon noticed him and shouted "It's the Potter's traitor!"

Sirius cast a quick _Sonorus _before shouting, "I Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, do invoke Lord's Section 21, Paragraph 12. The right to an immediate and fair trial in face of any criminal charges. SO mote it be!"

Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbdridge, Amelia Bones stopped in shock at the announcement. Cornelius swore under his breath, this would make things more difficult.

**End**

**AN: Ah this brings me back to when I first began writing this story. Back then I didn't have a computer. Writing was hard back then. I hade to copy and past from fucking notes on my iPad to the fucking doc manager. That shit took so much time. Luckily when I got Pages, it was a little bit easier. But still fucking copying and pasting. Well remember the rules I talked about in that AN! I do hope I get to continue this story!**


	7. UPDATE 41016

UPDATE 4/10/16

Currently working on the next chapter of LoP, as well as several prologues that may or may not become full stories in the near future. I'm nowhere near done with either, but I hope to get the next chapter of LoP done by the twentieth. I have about two months of school left, and hope to spend a LOT more time writing during the summer, if I'm lucky, and try my best I might finish a story over the summer and give my self time to continue working on other stuff, while posting a chapter for said story every once in a while. Whenever I post the prologues, I would appreciate feedback on them. I would also like to know if you would like me to possibly continue working on Midnight or Goblet of the Betrayed, as I am open to that, and putting other things on the back burner.

In August I have a week long vacation to Mackinac Island in northern Michigan. Not long before/after (not sure yet, still figuring it out), I'll be going to my grandparents cottage for a week or two. Gotta be ready for September and November hunting!


End file.
